In recent years, along with the development of mobile telecommunication technology, mobile telephone is increasingly popularized. The user's demand on the terminal of mobile telephone, namely the mobile telephone, is increasingly higher. Its main point is to demand the design of mobile telephone to develop in the direction of miniaturization. Thus, lighter, thinner and smaller is the target pursued by mobile telephone manufacturers. Therefore, various miniature mobile telephones increasingly come out in succession.
For the direct-holding type mobile telephone, if the length of mobile telephone is too short, it will result in unclear transmitted voice. And the width of display screen can not be make too narrow due to the horizontal arrangement. Both length and width are subject to certain limitation. Thus it is difficult to design a further smaller direct-holding type mobile telephone. At present, the minimum size for the direct-holding type mobile telephone is about 90 mm×45 mm×18 mm.
In order to make mobile telephone exquisite with the earphone and microphone of mobile telephone being within the suitable relation of proportion, the flip-type miniature mobile telephone is invented. However, although the flip type mobile telephone reduces the length, but meanwhile it increases the thickness of mobile telephone. Moreover, the structure of flip type mobile telephone is too complex, and it puts higher requirements on the use performance and reliability. Thus the cost is higher, thus it is expensive. At present, the minimum flip type mobile telephone is 78 mm×42 mm×20 mm.
At the present technical level, it is almost impossible to make mobile telephone smaller. It is an affair daring not to think of making mobile telephone with size similar to that of a pen. Because it is necessary for mobile telephone not only to install display, control button, control key, digit and function key, telephone receiver, and earphone etc., but also to install lot of mobile telephone's wafer and its affiliated circuit, SIM card, cell and other auxiliary elements and parts. In accordance with the conventional circuit design and on the basis of the traditional way of thinking, it is impossible to make mobile telephone smaller.
To sum up, there exist the following shortcomings for the existing miniature mobile telephone:
1. Due to present design in wafer of mobile telephone and the scale of its affiliated circuit, it is impossible for the area of internal circuit to be made smaller.
2. As the digital display of mobile telephone is in horizontal arrangement, at least an 11-bit digit should be arranged for one line. Thus the width of display screen can not be made too narrow. Therefore the width of mobile telephone should be correspondingly wider, limiting the contour of mobile telephone to develop in the direction of being narrower.
3. For traditional mobile telephone, setting SIM locking socket in housing for the installation of SIM leads to the difficulty for conventional mobile telephone to reduce thickness.
4. Moreover external cell is installed at said SIM locking socket to cover this SIM card, and external cell itself must possess plastic housing, therefore, the thickness of conventional mobile telephone further increases.
5. As the digit key of mobile telephone is in horizontal arrangement, therefore mobile telephone can only be operated in vertical direction. The operation mode is single, and sometimes the use is not convenient. Above-mentioned various problems limit mobile telephone to develop in the direction of being in slender form.